The scars from within
by hannahmcfly25
Summary: A story of Irish girl, Sam Knight who gets a job as support act in none other than McFly's Wonderland tour. Rated T for engraved arms/knifey business not great detail.
1. Chapter 1

The scars from within

**(A/N: So here it is the SHORT I repeat SHORT story with Danny as the 'lover' FANGASM! Also this was when Wonderland was the 'new' album... fangasm! Sorry liv4eva but dedicated to liv4eva, abihorse15 and Sophie she doesn't get a fanfiction name.)**

Well here I go. Off to London. I'm Sam Knight, 18 and now leaving good ol' Ireland to London. As you might have guessed I'm Irish and why am I going to London? Well I'm going because I'm going on tour with McFly. Yes an envy for any girl right now. Their manager had heard me in Ireland in one of the pubs (Stereotypical Irish), so he hired me. They needed a support band but they've got me now. HA HA!

2 hours later

So now I'm coming off the train and now getting in a cab to get to Fletch's (Manager of McFly) house where the guys will be there...

God the taxi has been to quick!

Oh, well time to face the music.

Danny's POV

"So we're getting a female support act?" Doug asked for the umpteenth time.

"Yes Doug. She'll be here any minute." Fletch replied. And like magic there was a knock at the door. Fletch went to the door because we're lazy arses.

"Come in Sam." We heard Fletch say. So her names Sam? Pretty boyish to me. But I am called Daniel. Creepy... _DANIEL. _That's what my mam used to call me when I'd do something wrong! *SHUDDER BIG TIME* She'll probably scream and faint at the sight of us and wear bright pink! Ew. Don't like those girly pillocks! But I was wrong. SO WRONG.

**(A/N2: So dere ya go! That's me opening chapter reviewwwww! Oh and BIG THANKYOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED I NEVER KNEW THAT MANY READ IT BLOODY 'ELL!)**


	2. Chapter 2

The scars from within – Chapter 2

_Recap: She'll probably scream and faint at the sight of us and wear bright pink! Ew. Don't like those girly pillocks! But I was wrong. SO WRONG._

Sam was wearing a checked/hillbilly shirt with tights and sexy denim shorts. Her face was flawless. She only wore eyeliner, mascara and blush. Oh, no wait she's doing that. Cute. She had perfectly (I should know!) black hair so it made a sexy side-fringe.

"This is Sam Knight." Fletch said.

"Hiya guys." Sam said, her Irish accent blossoming out into our ears. I was breath-taken. She hadn't fainted or screamed! Perfect! I like this girl already!

"Hi." The other 3 managed to say something. The others looked at me and I was just in complete awe.

"Um, what's wrong with him?" Sam asked pointing at me. The others shrugged. _Shit say something._

"Sorry hi." I said finally. Yey! My inner monologue said that.

"So Sam it's obvious that you're not from here." Doug said as we all glared at him being an absolute idiot.

"Yeah originally I'm from Ireland, then I moved to Stockton-on-Tees, then I moved to Bristol, then Scotland, back to Ireland and finally here London.

"Whoa." We said in unison.

"Aha." She replied. Always smiling that girl. It's contagious for me.

"So you'll live here for 2 days and then we'll go on tour. Okay Sam?" Fletch explained.

"Yup Fletchy-boy." Sam said tapping his head. Fearless, absolutely fearless.

"Do you have any fear?" Harry asked after Fletch had left.

"Not really. Nearly, got ran over 6 times in one hour." She said simply. "Lucky." I said she nodded smiling. "So how are we gonna get to know ya?" I asked.

"Uh – truth or dare?" she said/asked.

"YES!" We all shouted and jumping up. It actually was a trick question. We showed her to her 'room' and she came back downstairs after we had this conversation:

_Flashback to 5 minutes ago._

"_She's fit." I said._

"_True dat." Doug said._

"_But we can't all want her. Remember what happened last time?" Harry groaned as we all winced at the thought. Hadn't thought about that. After a while Tom said this: "I vote Danny. Anyone agree?" _

_Everyone put their hands up. "Yes thanks guys!" I shouted and Sam came down the stairs. Shittingtons._

**(A/N: Well there ya go! Once again review and please let more and MORE people read these they make me happy having a pointless time-waster that involves writing and computers! Xx)**


	3. Chapter 3

The scars from within – Chapter 3

Present

"When are we starting this thing and more importantly who do I want to kill?" Sam said... wait kill? We all looked at her funny and she just started laughing.

"Your faces! Priceless! Don't worry you'll all be alive well your sanity may have a bad case of deadness." She said regaining composure. She has the most beautiful laugh.

"Anyhoo who's starting?" Sam said finally making it clear.

"ME!" Doug shouted... right in Sam's ear.

"One alright and two don't EVER shout in my ear again." Sam said back rubbing and poking her ear.

"OKAY!" Doug shouted again.

"Ok. I'm gonna go with ow." We all started laughing at Dougie's hyper active-ness.

"What's the dare or truth, WITHOUT hurting the guest?" Tom said.

"Can I just say that the darer picks the treatment and so I pick Sam a truth question which is, 'Are you single?'" Dougie lectured.

"Are ya offering? 'Cause if you are then yes I'm single but not 'turned on' by ya and don't wanna be, you look like my cousin; not good." Sam answered which made me happy.

"Good looking cousin." Dougie said.

"It's a girl. A 12 year-old girl."

"Regret ya said it now ha?" I said trying to get on Sam's good side.

"Ha ha right?" Sam said high-fiving me. _I am so in! _

"MY TURN!" Sam shouted near Doug's ear.

"OW!" he screamed.

"Revenge never hurt my voice so much." Sam said holding her neck. "Are you okay?" I said caring of course!

"Yeah you have to get used to that. I hurt myself every day. It's my nature in a way." Sam explained now letting go of her neck.

"Accident prone are we?" Tom asked like a brother teasing their younger sister. Sam nodded and then apologised to Doug. No grudges. YEY!

"This is a truth question for everyone. Do you all have a girlfriend or boyfriend? I'm just kidding I know you'se aren't gay! Unless you are then I'm sorryyy!" Sam said.

The truth was I hadn't had a girlfriend in about a month; my own personal record! And now I want Sam but somehow that was different. I want an actual relationship with her. I am determined to get that. Very determined.

"Nope. All of us don't have a girlfriend but them two are a couple though." Doug said pointing to Tom and Harry, me and Sam just burst out laughing at Dougie's remark.

"I'm gonna take a break. Oh! Wait one second!" Sam said before sprinting upstairs. They instantly looked at me.

"What?" I asked uncomfortably.

"We thought you'd have made a move by now." Harry said.

I hung my head low, my straight brown hair flicking and tickling my face as I did so. "I don't want to rush this." I confessed. The others stared at me like I was on acid and feeding a bacon sandwich to an imaginary unicorn. Obviously weirdly. Sam came back with a pencil and a pad of art paper.

"Who can stay still the longest?" Sam asked sitting down. All the lads pointed at me, so Sam asked me to stay as still as possible.

YAY I GET TO JUST LOOK AT HER AND NOT LOOK LIKE A RETARD!

**(A/N: Hello! So sorry I haven't updated in a while I will try and get one chapter up every night possibly! I am on a new story so I have finished this one so look out for a new story AFTER this one! Xx)**


	4. Chapter 4

The scars from within

Chapter 4

Sam's POV

Drawing was my passion and Danny was my new crush and now I'm drawing him! i finished drawing the outline and now I was colouring in (God I sound like I'm four years old!) but I didn't know what shade of brunette he was. Yes I want that information! Don't give me that look! I know that look- okay... *Deep breath* All good.

"Um. Danny?" I asked him while he was watching Russell Howard.

"Yeah." he said turning around to face me. Without any reason I got off the sofa and moved so I was inches away from his face so i could see his eye and hair colour and then quick as a flash i moved back to my seat. I made the colour and looked back at him to see him with a confused look on his face and his mouth wide open. "Hair and eye colour." I explained quickly, smirking.

"Oh. Okay then." Danny replied still in a daze turning back.

10 minutes later

"Do you guys want to se the drawing I did of Dan?" I asked the guys.

"YEAH!" The others shouted. The show that they were watching had finished so I think this, for them, was big news for entertainment. I showed them the picture I did of Dan. All of them, surprisingly, were in shock and awe.

"Am I that good?" I asked in disbelief.

"Absolutely!" Dougie shouted.

"One thank you Doug but two what's with you and the shouting?" I asked which made the room fill with laughter. I got up and felt a pain in my left foot. "Ow." I mumbled silently. Oh my GOD I FORGOT TO TAKE THEM! I thought. I rushed upstairs to their surprise. When I was up there I found my pills and took them downstairs. I didn't care what they thought. _It was my health on the line here!_

**(A/N: So there you have it sorry for any spelling mistakes or things like that because I'm on the wrong computer SOWY!)**


	5. Chapter 5

The scars from within

Chapter 5

Danny's POV

After Sam had come down I saw she had a bottle of pills.

"Sam what are they?" I asked.

"Some pills I have to take for my foot to stop it getting infected." she replied.

"Why; what did you do?" Tom asked.

"Stood on a horseshoe." Sam sais, gulping down one of the pills.

"A horseshoe? How did you do that?" Harry asked as shocked as I was with more drama. *Facepalm*

"Walking around a stable, didn't see a horseshoe and stood on it. It went straight through my shoe and into my foot." She finally explained.

"Ow." I mumbled.

"Yeah. Um... guys I'm gonna go to bed. I'm too tired." SAm said yawning. _God she is so cute when she yawns. Wow so early on meeting her?_

"Bye Sam. Sweet dreams." I said to her as she walked upstairs.

"You know what I'm gonna go to bed too." I said walking upstairs minutes later.

**(A/N: Sorry it's so short but it's something and you know what I've just noticed how fast I bloomin' type! Xx)**


	6. Chapter 6

The scars from within – Chapter 6

Next Day – Sam's POV

I woke up to the sound of chatting and someone snoring. It sounded to me like Danny. GOOD I CAN TALK TO THE GUYS THEN! As quick as a flash I made my way downstairs and was met by 3 baggy dressed guys.

"Mornaroo!"I said with my *drum roll!* sexy Irish accent. Dunno how my accent can be sexy but...

"Hello Sam." They said in unison.

"Can I tell you guys' sommot?"I asked sweetly.

"If it involves Danny I don't want to know." Harry said and Dougie agreed then they walked out.

"You can tell me." Tom said.

"Well I kinda like Danny." I said timidly.

"I KNEW IT!" he shouted/whispered. **(A/N: This happened in one of my other stories. I KNOW!)**

"Why? Does he like me?" I asked shocked.

"Like is an understatement!" he said gleefully! God. Tut, tut. Woman. Not!

"Why doesn't he ask me out then?" I said. I must've sounded so sad.

"He's scared and by the sounds of it the 'fearless' girl is scared of something!" he sing-songed. I waited for him to continue.

"He's scared of rejection you see-"

"No I don't see 'cause Danny didn't seem like a shy type. More of an outgoing one." I cut him off.

"He really likes you that's why." He replied. Probably happy for 'us'. "He doesn't want his heart broken especially by you." Tom finished. And at that moment it all became clear. DANNY JONES LIKED ME SAM KNIGHT!

Get the fuck in!

Just at that moment Dan came in only his Calvin Klein boxers.

Danny's POV

I woke up to the sound of talking, one sounded like Tom, the other like Sam. I wonder what they're talking about! I trust Tom and I know he won't take her away from me. He's got Giovanna anyway! Doubt she'd like that. I'm not ever like this when I fancy a girl. But for some odd reason I'm not incredibly protective! I really like her. Anyway I decided to get off of my lazy arse. So, I went downstairs to no more talking. Aw. I liked it!

"Hallo Dan!" Sam said cheerfully but when took a good look at me she started blushing wildly.

"What?" I asked looking around franticly.

"Ever think about your appearance when you get up?" Tom said not joking. I looked down to my attire and saw I had my Calvin Klein boxers on and nothing else. _Who wouldn't look at my abs of steel? _Sam actually looked quite cute blushing!

"What are you looking at Sam?" I asked teasingly.

"Wha-?" She said turning away.

"What are you looking at Sam?" I asked again, determined to see that cute blush again.

"Who wouldn't look at you in boxers?" She retorted.

"Does that mean you like me Miss Knight?" I love asking questions.

"Maybe." Sam said doing a '' off Austin Powers look. And then she ran off to the lounge/living room/sloth keeping zoo. When she was out I looked at Tom, as if I was asking 'Does she like me?' with meh eyesss!

"Yes." He said simply. I was the happiest I'd ever been! I did my little victory dance for winning over the heart of the most beautiful girl in the entire world. I then went into the lounge like nothing happened. Everyone was so bored!

"I'll be right back." Sam said when I entered the room. That might mean that Tom was lying.

Little time went past before she came back downstairs, skipping the last 2, with a DVD in her hand.

"This'll liven it up." She said smiling at me. Sorry Tom for doubting you!

"What DVD is it?" Dougie asked.

"Superbikes XS." She answered.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Just watch it." Sam said smiling.

**(A/N: SO there you have it quite a long chapter and just so you know for future notice that Superbikes XS is a motorbike short film full of crashes! NO ONE WAS KILLED AND I DO NOT OWN ANY BRANDS NAMED HERE! Xx)**


	7. Chapter 7

The scars from within – Chapter 7

After Superbikes XS – Danny's POV

I don't want a motorbike if you do something wrong and that happens! "I'm going for the paper." I announced. Sam said she'd come to and went upstairs for her Converse. When Sam was upstairs Giovanna (Tom's girlfriend) came running to the door and hugged me.

"Okay who's dead?" **(A/N: Like on Scrubs when JD's family members die they would have cake but here you have bear hugs.)**

"No one! Danny why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?" She screamed.

"What?" I shouted and she flung the magazine in my hand.

**Headline: **

**HAS DANNY JONES FINALLY FOUND HIS LOVER?**

It had a picture of me and Sam looking at each other, we were very close too.

"But this ain't true Gio!" I said shocked.

My old girlfriend, Victoria, was too clingy so I dumped her and obviously she was distraught. She said, "One day I'll take love away from you and then you'll have to love me as much as I did with interest." Evil witch.

"Oh." Gio said and before I could say anything I heard an ear-piercing screams from upstairs.

God no! SAM!

**(A/N: I love this... cliff-hanging I mean. LOL ! Xx)**


	8. Chapter 8

The scars from within – Chapter 8

**(A/N: I had the knifey business in this one you are warned.)**

Sam's POV

I went upstairs to get my shoes and when I came to my room I found a girl with a knife on my bed.

"Well, well isn't it Danny's little slut." She said.

"Who are you?" I asked utterly confused.

"Someone who should have Danny!" She shouted and tugged me onto the bed but before I could move she dug the knife she had into one of my forearms and started writing something. Then she did the same to the other; one quicker than the other. When I looked it said 'LITTLE SLUT'. Little on my left and slut on my right. "Permission to scream." She said and left through my window where she left me screaming as loud as I possibly could.

Then everything went black.

**(A/N: LOL TWO IN ONE HOUR BEAT THAT!)**


	9. Chapter 9

The scars from within – Chapter 9

Danny's POV

I rushed upstairs to find Sam lying on her bed; blood dripping off her arms. "CALL AN AMBULANCE!" I shouted to the others minutes later the ambulance came and took Sam to the hospital.

Who the fuck did this?

Next Day/ Last day before tour

I woke up to bright white.

"I can't be dead." I said to myself. A nurse came in and asked who I wanted to see. "Giovanna." Then the nurse went to get Gio. Gio came rushing in. "SAM THANK GOD YOU'RE OK!" She shouted.

"Yeah. Just got scars from this now." I said meekly pointing to my forearms.

"So that's what it says!" She answered and covered her mouth with her hand in what I presumed was shock. "Oh god I'll get the others in to see this." She said and truthful to her word brought them in.

They all asked if I was OK and I answered with, 'Barely'.

"The doctor said you had something engraved in your arms. What does it say?" Danny said. I showed them my arms.

"Right I'm gonna get ready to go." I said sitting up.

"It's your choice. The doctor said it's OK." Harry said. I nodded.


	10. Chapter 10  The Finale

The scars from within – Chapter 10 

The Finale

Sam's POV – The night of her first show

God, I'm nervous why am I nervous? Oh, because this is different to the pubs in it? I was wearing my black maid-ish dress with black knee-high Converse, my hair all big but not tarty.

"Just be yourself, they'll adore you!" Danny assured and gave me one last bear hug before I went on. The others hugged me too.

"Your turn!" The stage director said. I nodded, put me earplugs in and walked onto loud screams.

"Well hello there London!" I shouted into the mike. They all screamed. _Maybe this won't be too bad after all. _

"The name is Sam Knight." I said curtseying. "And the first song I'm gonna sing is by a little known artist called Kimbra hope y'all like it." Good Intent started playing and I started singing. As ya do.

You heard the crickets of the early eve  
>They lurk around the opening in two's &amp; three's<br>Clementine told you not to move with the breeze  
>I'll take you down to places where we dare not speak<p>

The red light in the doorway says she's armed  
>But boy go try your luck and you might get pass<br>Step into the dwelling of the liger's mouth  
>Peer into the panic for a kick and swell<br>You know you shouldn't be there but it's way past bed  
>There's comfort in the fingers of your good intent<br>You know you shouldn't be there but your money's all spent  
>You've got your reputation and your good intent<br>Your good intent

Out to feed that habit when you've sowed that seed  
>Nothing made you feel out of the ordinary<br>But the air turns sombre and the night took heed  
>Took you on a waltz of hypocrisy<br>She broke your bones, now you're lying in the dirt  
>The shadow of a hunter under your torture<br>It's not enough to say, it's not what's in your heart  
>You've tainted every moment till death do we part<p>

I know you didn't mean it, boy you meant so well  
>The pennies are cascading down your wishing well<br>I know you didn't mean it when you counted to ten  
>You're slipping through the fingers of your good intent<p>

I know you didn't mean it, though you meant so well  
>The pennies are cascading down your wishing well<br>I know you didn't mean it when you counted to ten  
>You got your reputation and your good intent<br>Such a good intent

It's not enough to hope for the best  
>It's not enough to lie there on a brace<br>The liger's on the prowl now you've pulled its strings  
>One false move and soon you're playing dice for a<p>

So the next song was by Ke$ha and it was called Blind. I've never said this but Halley Williams is the energy I wanted to give so I made that happen. So by the end of it all I was dripping with sweat. "The next song involves McFly come on out boys!" I said as they came in.

"Do you'se know the rap for 'Like Toy Soldiers'?" I asked them.

"Yeah!" They all said in unison.

"There ya go! I'll sing the chorus you'se do the rap." I said grinning.

Step by step, heart to heart, left right left  
>We all fall down...<p>

[Sam]  
>Step by step, heart to heart, left right left<br>We all fall down like toy soldiers  
>Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win<br>But the battle wages on for toy soldiers

[McFly]  
>I'm supposed to be the soldier who never blows his composure<br>Even though I hold the weight of the whole world on my shoulders  
>I am never supposed to show it, my crew ain't supposed to know it<br>Even if it means goin' toe to toe with a Benzino it don't matter  
>I'd never drag them in battles that I can handle unless I absolutely have to<br>I'm supposed to set an example  
>I need to be the leader, my crew looks for me to guide 'em<br>If some shit ever just pop off, I'm supposed to be beside 'em  
>Now Ja said "I tried to squash it, it was too late to stop it"<br>There's a certain line you just don't cross and he crossed it  
>I heard him say Hailie's name on a song and I just lost it<br>It was crazy, this shit be way beyond some Jay-z and Nas shit  
>And even though the battle was won, I feel like we lost it<br>I spent too much energy on it, honestly I'm exhausted  
>And I'm so caught in it I almost feel I'm the one who caused it<br>This ain't what I'm in hip-hop for, it's not why I got in it  
>That was never my object for someone to get killed<br>Why would I wanna destroy something I help build  
>It wasn't my intentions, my intentions was good<br>I went through my whole career without ever mentionin' (?)  
>Now it's just out of respect for not runnin' my mouth<br>And talkin' about something that I knew nothing about  
>Plus Dre told me stay out, this just wasn't my beef<br>So I did, I just fell back, watched and gritted my teeth  
>While he's all over t.v. down talkin' a man who literally saved my life<br>Like fuck it i understand this is business  
>And this shit just isn't none of my business<br>But still knowin' this shit could pop off at any minute cuz

[Sam]

[McFly]  
>There used to be a time when you could just say a rhyme<br>And wouldn't have to worry about one of your people dyin'  
>But now it's elevated cuz once you put someone's kids in it<br>The shit gets escalated, it ain't just words no more is it?  
>It's a different ball game, callin' names and you ain't just rappin'<br>We actually tried to stop the 50 and Ja beef from happenin'  
>Me and Dre had sat with him, kicked it and had a chat with him<br>And asked him not to start it he wasn't gonna go after him  
>Until Ja started yappin' in magazines how we stabbed him<br>Fuck it 50 smash 'em, mash 'em and let him have it  
>Meanwhile my attention is pullin' in other directions<br>Some receptionist at The Source who answers phones at his desk  
>Has an erection for me and thinks that I'll be his ressurection<br>Tries to blow the dust off his mic and make a new record  
>But now he's fucked the game up cuz one of the ways I came up<br>Was through that publication the same one that made me famous  
>Now the owner of it has got a grudge against me for nothin'<br>Well fuck it, that mutherfucker can get it too, fuck him then  
>But I'm so busy being pissed off I don't stop to think<br>That we just inherited 50's beef with Murder Inc.  
>And he's inherited mine which is fine ain't like either of us mind<br>We still have soldiers that's on the front line  
>That's willing to die for us as soon as we give the orders<br>Never to extort us, strictly to show they support us  
>We'll maybe shout 'em out in a rap or up in a chorus<br>To show them we love 'em back and let 'em know how important it is  
>To have run ya nav and who sulked us up in our corners<br>Their loyalty to us is worth more than any award is  
>But I ain't tryna have none of my people hurt and murdered<br>There ain't words that I can't think of a perfecter way to word it  
>Then to just say that I love ya'll too much to see the virdict<br>I'll walk away from it all before I let it go any further  
>But don't get it twisted, it's not a plea that I'm coppin'<br>I'm just willin' to be the bigger man  
>If ya'll can quit poppin' off at your jaws with the knockin'<br>Cuz frankly I'm sick of talkin'  
>I'm not gonna let someone elses coffin rest on my conscience cuz<p>

[Sam]

"Thank you for this and that's it from me so goodbye!" I saluted a two fingered way and walked off the stage with the boys.

"That was hard, but awesome!" I said getting a towel.

"You were brilliant!" Danny said. I blushed.

"Thank you." I said flushed. The others awkwardly left us alone.

"Um. You looked incredibly out there. Not like you never d-" I cut Danny off by kissing him on the lips. He got the idea and we started kissing passionately. We broke apart and even though I started it, I was more shocked.

"I love you." He said. I pulled him into a huge hug and said,

"I love you too. Wait are we?"

"Yes. If that's OK!" I grinned and nodded at his answer.

_Best day ever_

_XxX_

**(A/N: That's the end of that then. Don't worry I am making a new story but it'll take a while to actually write it. There may be some one-shots coming your way! I'm thinking of one right now... Xx) **


End file.
